1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to water purification and filtration system, such as a reverse osmosis purification system, and more particularly to water treatment apparatus which is constructed to permit easy filter replacement.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,811 is exemplary of patent directed to water purification apparatus of the type to which this invention is directed. As shown in FIGS. 1-3 presented in that patent, the water purification apparatus includes a main body 92 having an accommodation chamber 922 inside, a plate 94 on a top side thereof, a lid 96 pivotally mounted on the main body 92 and closable on the main body 92, at least one holder 20 fixed on the plate 94 and defining with the plate 94 a distance, a top cover 30 pivotally mounted on the holder 20, and a housing 40 detachably engaged with the top cover 30. More specifically, each of the holders 20 has a connecting portion 23, two dangling portions 21 on a top side of the connecting portion 23 and a pair of water-guiding portions 22 extending from two sides of the connecting portion 23. The dangling portions 21 are fixed on the plate 94 of the main body 92. On the other hand, the top cover 30 has an inlet 34 on a top section thereof and an outlet 36 on the opposite side of the inlet 34. The water-guiding portion 22 of the holder 20 has two distal ends each being inserted into the inlet 34 and the outlet 36 of the top cover 30 such that the top cover 30 is pivotable about the axis of the water-guiding portions 22 of the holder 20. Further, O-rings 221 of the holder 20 fixed on the water-guiding portion 22 are in contact with an inner periphery of the inlet 34 or the outlet 36 of the top cover 30 such that water is stopped by the O-rings 221 of the holder 20. The water purification apparatus has the advantages of being convenient to exchange a filter or filter cartridge.
However, the O-rings 221 of the holder 20 easily become deformed time after time since the water-guiding portions 22 are burdened with the filter assembly 50, and the filter assembly 50 pivots on the water-guiding portions 22. In the course of time, the rotation of the filter assembly 50 will wear the O-rings 221 away and make breaches between the top cover 30 and the water-guiding portions 22, which cause leakage of water.